


Week

by DoctorFatCat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Horror, M/M, Night Terrors, Psychological Horror, Showki, ShowkiMasterBingoChallenge, Songfic, Supernatural Elements, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: Can you hear someone next to you? Huddled in a corner with a penetrating gazeCard BPrompt: Horror





	Week

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the font Amatic SC 12 Bold
> 
> So, this fic is based off [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDMmj5WgB8c), 'cause I'm not original in the slightest  
> It's also based in my own night terrors and sleep paralysis to a level  
> Let's hope this psych student can write a good psychological horror, right?  
> It might be shit  
> Anyways, enjoy!!

You can’t know, on days like this, nights like this, where the noise is coming from. No. Not when when the wind is loud and the house is old, making it’s own noises late at night when everything is quiet enough to notice. But you’d think, living in it for some years would have you familiar with the sounds it makes, that you’d know when whatever you’re hearing isn’t just the ordinary crippling of old wood, right?

Wrong.

The night birds chirp, Kihyun turns onto his side, only half conscious as the loud night keeps him from falling into deep slumber. Unlike his husband, he is no heavy sleeper. His eyes flutter, he opens them for less than a second before closing again.

He dreams of the sound of someone walking by the window, steps against the dry leaves. He knows, even if he doesn’t realize at that moment, that he’s not asleep enough to be dreaming.

A knock.

A branch against the window, probably, like it’s been before.

Or it’s someone knocking. If that’s the case, they shouldn’t answer. It’s way past midnight, and it’s expected of them to be asleep.

Kihyun tosses and turns, feels a weird shiver run up his spine. He hates this house. It was left to Hyunwoo by his grandfather, and when times got rough, it felt like luxury to have the option of somewhere to live. But the old house made him feel lonely sometimes, too big for only two people, too big when one of those two people traveled a lot due to work. He wasn’t one to be afraid of the dark, or to be scared of being alone, but when you lived in a house that made so much noise when kept in silence, that looked like a perfect scenario for a horror movie, there was no calming down sometimes, and he’d have to leave to stay at a friend’s whenever his husband was away.

The house is loud, loud enough to give you the impression that someone is walking in it, even if the two residents are in bed. But one of them can’t sleep.

He breathes out, accepts that he’s not asleep, and reaches out to feel the warmness of Hyunwoo’s body. It puts him more at ease, to know he’s not alone that night, that he can lay in bed knowing someone else is in there with him. Someone he loves.

It’s not pitch black in the room, but it’s dark enough he can’t make out Hyunwoo’s face. He snorts to himself when he realizes it’s because the older has his back to him. His presence is nice, very nice.

Another presence, though, isn’t. Kihyun glances to the side, where he knows he’s left his backpack against one of the corners of the room, and in the dark of the night it looks like a person, huddled in a corner. The person could have their back to him, but the man can almost swear he feels a gaze burning into him. He shivers. His hand against Hyunwoo’s skin a little heavier. It’s just a backpack.

It’s almost like the house is getting louder, the wind blows harder, howling like an owl in the night, muffling every other noise, and in a fraction of a second Kihyun asks himself if it’s loud enough to muffle a scream.

A sudden cold runs down his spine. He feels agitated, and all of sudden he can’t move. He tries to move his hand, the one touching Hyunwoo, but it’s useless. He tries to speak, but can’t even seem to move his lips. Breathing and blinking are automatic, but if he thinks about it he suddenly needs to control it.

There’s a shadow. Could be just from the door, the light coming from the other rooms in the house, catching behind it and creating a shadow right at the corner, but the door wasn’t open before. It wasn’t.

Why is it open now?

Maybe it was open before. Maybe he just didn’t close it but thinks he did, yes.

Then the shadow moves, and it’s nowhere near the shape of a door, no. It’s hiding behind a corner, and once again Kihyun hates the house for having a corner right after the entrance of the bedroom. His heart races, and he tries his best to move, tries to call for Hyunwoo, for anyone, but the paralysis won’t let him.

It comes closer, it steps closer and closer, and Kihyun can’t see it’s face. Doesn’t know if it has a face. The sound it’s footsteps make are sinister. Not the _thump_ of a step against wood, but creaking, like the house is moving accordingly, like this is been it’s plan all along. He struggles, he feels himself cry, still unable to move.

It’s a night terror. He’s read about it before. It’s what it has to be, only a hallucination. There’s no strange being in his room, it’s impossible. The house might be old, but the doors are of a wood too thick to be broken in without a ridiculous amount of noise. Kihyun wants to scream, still. He needs to beg for someone to shake him, to wake him so he’ll be safe. The idea that what he’s seeing is not real is not enough to make him less desperate, not when he’s still in that state. He needs help, he needs to call a friend, he needs to wake Hyunwoo up.

And maybe the desperation is enough to make him a little more conscious. He moves his hand on top of his husband, shaking him as hard as he can in his lethargic state, noticing his backpack was never on the floor in a corner, but on top of his desk, and a strangled scream is stuck in the back of his throat as the tears run wildly down his face, his heart beating so fast at the approaching dark figure that he’d rather have been killed swiftly, than to endure this angst.

Then the man lying down next to him on the bed catches his wrist, and Kihyun only has a second of relief washing over him before his eyes widen and he tries to let out another strangled scream, the hand squeezes his wrist too tight, the person next to him moves.

And Kihyun remembers Hyunwoo’s only coming back home next week.

**Author's Note:**

> (This ain't good, is it? Sigh. Sorry if I failed to scare you)  
> In case i did scare you, though, have [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y0CmlQFatXQ)  
> Thank you for reading  
> Leave comments and kudos if you liked it, and don't forget to check out the collection for other showki fics for the #ShowkiMasterBingoChallenge  
> 


End file.
